The present invention generally relates to tools and equipment used in the downhole environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to using a helically wound tubular in the downhole environment.
A wellbore typically is lined with a casing string. The use of the casing string may present challenges related to its installation as well as challenges related to maintaining the integrity of the casing string. For example, regarding the installation of the casing string, sometimes the inner diameter of the wellbore varies along the length of the wellbore. Thus, the cross-sectional diameter of the casing string must also vary. As a result, the casing string may be formed from casing sections that have different cross-sectional diameters, a factor that may increase the difficulty and cost associated with installing the casing string.
Furthermore, in many instances, the casing string is installed as the wellbore is being created, as the success of the drilling operation depends on the stability of the wellbore during the time the drilling is being undertaken. However, the conventional techniques of installing the casing string do not permit easy installation of the casing string while the drilling operation is being conducted.
Casing strings may become damaged during their lifetimes. In order to prevent the leakage of fluids between the exterior and interior of the casing string, the damaged area is typically patched. However, many challenges are presented with respect to patching the casing string where damaged.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a technique and/or arrangement to address one or more of the problems that are stated above.
In an embodiment of the invention, a system that is useable in a subterranean well includes conveying an elongated strip from a surface of the well downhole into the well; and spirally wrapping the strip to form a tubular structure in the well.
The advantages of such a system, as well as other features will become apparent from the following figures, detailed description and claims.